Unexpected Variance
by Umiki
Summary: She had made the wish and was returning to the future when an unexpected variance occured in the course of fate. One that led to landing in an era, and quite possibly reality, where a certain yokai family was not broken.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hello everyone! This is my attempt at this sort of series so please be nice.

**Summary**: She had made the wish and was returning to the future when an unexpected variance occured in the course of fate. One that led to landing in an era, and quite possibly reality, where a certain yokai family was not broken.

**Important:** I OWN NOTHING, not Inuyasha and not any of the characters except the OC's. If any canon characters seem OOC in this fic, I'm trying to keep them in character as possible while working on the plot keys needed for this to work. Also, the farther you go in, the more you'll understand why some of them have had changes in attitude; even if small ones.

Now on with the show!

\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

1.

She had made the wish on the Shikon no Tama. She had watched as it disappeared forever and magic form around her to return her to the future.

All of her comrades had gathered around, beaten and bloody, but watching her go with sorrow. All of them ready to accept that Kagome did not belong to them now. All except one.

And it had not been Inuyasha.

"Yōbo-san(1) don't leave me behind!" the young fox kit had cried out with tears in his eyes before pouncing into the swirls of magic with her.

Whether from some unknown desire or from fear of her dear adopted fox kit being harmed, she grabbed him just as the magic violently reacted and pulled them into a void. The last thing she recalled was hearing her friend's call out in alarm.

2.

When she awoke, she expected to be surrounded by the loud clutter of an urban city.

She did not expect to see herself at the bottom of the well, with clear skies instead of a shed roof hanging overhead.

3.

Her shock had been cut short when she heard the sound of her kit moaning.

Without thinking she immediately began checking on him for any signs of injure. Seeing nothing but a big goose egg on the back of his head, she sighed in relief. Checking for anything that could be used to help her hold Shippo to her while she climbed, she sighed when she saw there was nothing but vines.

4.

It took a few tries, since the vines seemed to have a mind of their own at times, but Kagome was able to climb up the well. Spilling out of it, she gently lifted Shippo to her chest and gazed around the well.

'_The well was in a clearing during the feudal era._' she thought with dread, noticing how close the trees were to the well.

5.

She stared at the Goshinboku.

Or what she thought was the Goshinboku.

The tree was younger. There was no doubt. The scar left by Inuyasha's presence had disappeared and the tree was shorter.

'_Given what I know about tree growth, if this is the same Goshinboku than Shippo and I landed somewhere close from one to two hundred years earlier than where we started, __at least__. That means we could still be in the Sengoku period at the least or the Kamakura period at the most._'

A thought filtered through her at that realization.

'_Edo was not formed until the Kamakura period._'

6.

There was no village in sight when she reached the exact spot where the heart of Edo had been.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N: So what do you think so far?

(1) adopted mother

Next Chapter: Kagome and Shippo gain some new companions.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So far so good!

\/\/\/\/\\/\/

7.

Kagome briefly wondered if it would be possible to use the well to return to the future, either the feudal era or the modern would have done.

She dropped that hope when she remembered that the well needed the Shikon Tama or its shards as a catalyst to let her through, let alone anyone else.

8.

Shippo woke up a few hours later and was briefed on what Kagome took their current situation to be. His downcast expression was as clear to her as Inuyasha after visiting Kikyo.

"Don't worry about it Shippo. It's fine. We'll just have to make due." Kagome reassured to her son, gathering him into a warm kind hug.

9.

It was a week later, after scowering for resources and temporary shelter that they met their first visitors during a rain storm.

Kagome stared right into the shocked and trembling eyes of the crane yokai holding an injured male crane close, her mate if anything. The crane yokai's eyes were desperate.

Kagome did not hesitate.

10.

"Thank you for saving my mate miko-sama. Both he and I are now in your debt." The crane, Koyuki, bowed to the exhausted Kagome. Her mate, Takamaru, barely nodded his agreement.

Kagome huffed as she cleaned herself of all the blood off her chest and shoulders. She had taken off her shirt, as it was the only one she had, in order to keep off as much blood as possible. "There is nothing to thank Koyuki-san, and please don't bow."

Shippo watched this from across the fire, as a precaution. "No Yōbo-san, she's right. From what little I remember of crane yokai they take the saving of their mates and kin very seriously. Some even go so far as to form bonds of servitude to repay that debt."

Kagome looked contrite, but after staring into the pride-steeled eyes of Koyuki and Takamaru, the miko sighed heavily and nodded.

\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N: To any still following my fic thank you!

Next Chapter: Gifts are given and seedlings of a new destiny are planted.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks to all who reviewed and read my fic.

I OWN NOTHING but the OC's and some of the aspects of Japanese culture I took license with, considering I'm using as much canon about Kamakura and Japanese culture in general as possible and that I know or learn of. (so be nice if I mix something up by mistake)

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

11.

It took three days for Takamaru to heal enough that he could finally leave the make-shift bed and walk across the cave. Koyuki stayed right by his side, ready to do anything Kagome required of her with Shippo doing his part while the women went out to forage for any supplies.

It was only when all the wounds were completely gone or pink scars that Kagome gave the okay to the now stir-crazy yokai that he could travel again.

Kagome did not expect what they had told her right after.

"You want to what?" she gawked.

"We wish to travel with you Kagome-sama. There is safety in numbers and we want to properly repay both you and your kit." Takamaru replied, complete seriousness soaking both crane yokai.

Shippo, who had foreseen this for days, had to hold back his laughter at the sight of his mother trying to be her usual Kagome-self in the face of two stubborn yokai. Kagome in turn was trying her best to explain that they didn't need to repay her at all without insulting them.

As expected, when they left the cave the two cranes followed with twin smiles.

12.

It was nice to finally travel through the countryside again Kagome thought absently. With the sparse towns and numerous landscapes unscarred by urbanization, Kagome could almost forget that this was not the feudal era but centuries before it.

However, all she would need to do was look to her two other traveling companions, who were quickly becoming close friends with both miko and kitsune, to remember that no matter how similar, the differences were still there.

13.

It was Koyuki who had finally put her foot down.

"Kagome-sama, we must get you some fresh and appropriate clothes to fit your station. Those rags make you look worse than a beggar." She spoke sternly, in a manner Kagome always remembered her mother using when answering 'no' was unacceptable.

Kagome for her part had enough pride to admit that her ragged-around-the-edges, patched-up school uniform, covered in stains that would not come out no matter how hard she had washed them, was just insulting to even look at anymore.

Still, the gleam in Koyuki's eyes, along with the pitying gaze Takamaru gaze her, sent sirens roaring.

14.

Koyuki, it turned out, was a master of bartering and getting people to sell her what she wanted for lower prices; she also seemed to go into cloud-nine when having someone act as a doll for her to play dress up with.

Which was why both Kagome and Shippo ended up in a small yokai village, with Koyuki going through shelves of clothes, Takamaru doing the smart thing and running off to get supplies, and they having to stand completely still as the crane became a whirlwind of clothes and chatter.

Koyuki finally settled on four sets of clothes for both miko and kitsune.

Shippo's were basically the same as his previous outfit, merely with different color and patterns; added with a child-sized blue haori with an added orange summer lilac within a golden circle signifying the Higarashi crest (1) at his breast.

Kagome had nearly cried in gratitude and grief when Koyuki had ordered that symbol added to her adopted son's clothing, memories of her forever out-of-reach family once more returning.

For Kagome herself, she now had three casual kosode with mo-bakama and a pair of fine-weaved zori sandals, and a beautiful blue kosode with white and lavender-shaded lotus flowers on her shoulders and trailing down her hip to her feet added with a gold hoso-obi(2). Her final piece of clothing was a haori like Shippo's, only it was enlarged to fit her taller frame, and also bearing her now family crest.

All of this was almost too much for the slightly humble miko and when asked by a teary Kagome, Koyuki had given her a sad smile, "Kagome-sama, you and Shippo-kun are worth all this and more. Never doubt that."

Kagome barely held back the tears as Koyuki's motherly tone brought back more memories of her own mother.

15.

When the group finally left the village Kagome and Shippo both now had new set of clothes, including the ones they were wearing, a new found and unspoken deep appreciation for Koyuki, and a silent promise to Takamaru that he would _pay_ for leaving them behind to deal with the frightening aspects of Koyuki's shopping-mania.

\/\/\\\/\/\\/\/\\/\\/\/\/

A/N: I hope you like it thus far!

(1): during most of Japanese history, and even today, a _kamon_, or in its general term _mon_, was used as emblems to decorate and identify an individual, organization or family; and there were no set rules for what a _mon_ design could be so long as it did not copy the _mon_ of another family. Virtually all modern Japanese families have a _mon_, though modern usage is rare. Many Japanese may no longer recognize their own family's _mon_. Using this and Koyuki's obvious desire for her new mistress to be seen as of noble birth, I wanted Kagome's new family to have some symbolic identification that would work in ancient Japanese society. _A _mon easily works.

(2) the clothing I took insparation from The Costume Museum: The Rebirth of the Tale of Genji, a website where dolls wearing period-specific clothing were listed with pictures, names of the clothing itself, and explanations about the clothing. You can find the Kamakura era one at: http: / / www. iz2. or. jp/ english/ fukusyoku/ busou/ index. htm

See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi everyone! Another chapter coming up! (mind you a small one but meh)

\/\/\\/\/\/\\/

16.

They later retracted their promise of pure humiliation when he presented them with presents.

For Shippo he got him kitsune trinkets, a charcoal set for drawing, and a dagger that, at Shippo's size, was more like a sword. For Kagome he got her, naturally, an exquisitely made bow and a collection of both battle and hunting arrows.

However, that was not all he got her. He also got her an iron-ribbed tessen with a beautiful image of golden summer lilac flowers drifting along a black canvas and, most shocking of all, a wonderfully crafted naginata.

Kagome was a long distance fighter by force; having a bow and arrow shoved into her hands by Inuyasha and Kaede and expected to know how to use it without any training, along with not really being pushed to learn anything else and having to dodge death on an almost daily basis afterwards, kind of made it hard to even think about learning anything other than shooting and how to patch someone up.

Sango and Miroku had done what they could to teach her on the side, but it had been few and far between. And by the time she had actually begun to show new interest in learning something besides first-aid and the bow, the chase for Naraku had risen to stronger heights as they closed in on him; forcing her to push any thought of such things to the back of her mind.

So to make a long story short, Kagome was not expecting a yokai, no matter their pride, traditions, and sheer amount of money spent already on clothes and supplies, to basically tell a miko to get stronger.

When asked about her gifts Takamaru replied to her truthfully, "We crane can tell a person's base nature easily Kagome-sama. From the first moment I saw you, I knew that you had the spirit of a protector, a warrior who battles not for themselves but for those they cherish; yet you abhor killing deeply unless necessary. And even then, you would regret the taking of life. However, no matter your principles there will always be a time for when violence is necessary. These shall be for when such a time comes."

Kagome did not know it then, but she would look back on this memory many times in the future with appreciation for the foresight and wisdom in Takamaru's words.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N: hope you liked it thus far!

Next Chapter: the Higurashi clan have some interesting experiences as the seasons passed


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Another chapter!

Now on with the show!

\/\/\/\\/\

17.

Life in the Kamakura was not unlike living in the feudal era.

The group still needed to hunt for food, still had to use their tricks of trade to obtain supplies or a night at an inn, training to become stronger or better with their weapons of choice, and had to keep an eye out for bandits (though the later often fled the moment they realized how many yokai were in the group).

Koyuki and Takamaru had also taken it upon themselves to become Kagome's official servants and teachers in the ways of the yokai world; spending everyday teaching her and her son. Both miko and kitsune were mentally and physically challenged to learn the proper mannerisms of a yokai court, the different species and their hierarchies, what sort of responses were acceptable in specific courts, and a whole lot of other stuff that had both of them reeling at one point.

With so much happening around them it was so easy to forget what life had been before falling into the distant past at some points, but other times both Kagome and Shippo would become nostalgic without warning, remembering Inuyasha's temper one moment or Sango's more violent interactions with Miroku the next.

Before they knew it, a year had passed by without either noticing.

18.

The group, or as Koyuki teased the Higurashi clan, had some very interesting times together as they rode the seasons. Some were serious in nature, others more comical, and more still were emotional.

19.

Summer

Kagome groaned. She had forgotten about her dwindling 'special' supply thanks to all her worries about survival and now was paying the price.

'_Kami what I wouldn't give for some Advil!_' she cried pitifully, as the soreness made it impossible to do anything but cruel into a ball.

"Kagome-sama? What is wrong?" Takamaru gently placed his hand on her shoulder. The other two quickly came over and saw for themselves Kagome's state.

Shippo, upon seeing her and smelling her, instantly knew what was wrong. If Inuyasha had been here he would have recognized it too, as 'run-away-and-keep-himself-busy' time.

Kagome had never _sat_ him so much the first time he bothered her during her monthly problems. Inuyasha never got near her whenever she experienced this after that; in fact, he actually let her go back to the future without a fuss on these days.

So like a smart yokai Shippo explained "It's just human bleeding time." That got some rather perplexed and confused expressions from the yokai. With a pained sigh, Kagome gave them a crash course of human female reproduction. By the end of it both had paled so much the shadows on their faces were gray.

Ever since then Takamaru would blush the moment he noticed her period arrive while Koyuki treated her like a little chick that needed to stay in the nest for the next four days.

/

Kagome had to learn the hard way that she could no longer depend on modern luxuries to give her some form of comfort. Without a way back to Tokyo her modern items quickly ran out till only things like her sleeping bag, her metal cooking set, and her now mostly useless school books remained.

20.

Autumn

They had just begun leaving the northern portion of the Musashi providence for the coast when they came across a small inn. Kagome and Shippo instantly recognized it as a kitsune school like the one they had come across in the feudal era.

Thankfully thanks to the presence of the yokai and her miko aura, none of the students played any tricks on them. They still played off as beautiful woman but more than a few of them had obvious kitsune features, which Kagome had some fun letting the students notice ahead of time.

It was during the middle of diner that another guest arrived at the school. Kagome had been in the middle of whispering some cosmetic tips for better transformations when a monk was brought inside the dining room; and had barely caught her jaw from gapping when she instantly recognized the face of the monk.

'_It's Miroku!_' Kagome gasped. Indeed the monk could have been a spitting image of the lecherous monk if not for the fact that he wore the robes of a different sect and was _bald_.

The students, still pretending to be human women in front of the monk, apologized and explained that the monk had kindly asked to dine with the other guests. The monk, who by now Kagome deduced was a possible ancestor of Miroku's, bowed politely and sat next to her.

"Thank you kindly for having this poor monk sit and eat with your party, milady." The monk spoke charmingly to her, giving her a smile that Miroku always wore right before he got caught up in his favorite past-time.

'_Uh oh._' Kagome gulped when the monk's hand drew a little _too close_ to her own hand.

In an instant a murderous aura filled the room, centered from the overprotective Koyuki, aimed directly at the now sweatdropping monk. The aura further became blizzard cold, like daggers of ice shooting into the back of his head, the longer his hand remained on hers.

The monk, now identified as definitely being Miroku's ancestor without a doubt in Kagome's mind, did the smart thing and put some distance between Kagome and himself.

Needless to say, the monk only stayed long enough to have a meal before leaving with as much dignity as possible while running.

\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

A/N: Geez, Miroku's entire line is filled with perverts! :3

Next Chapter: More seasonal scenes, and the 'past' is finally released.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: part two of seasonal scenes!

\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/

21.

Winter

It was after a long day catching coastal fish with Takamaru that Kagome noticed that once more the previously low supply of rice had refilled to capacity, even though at this time of the year no one would have sold rice to strangers; let alone that the nearest village was half a day away by yokai foot.

Kagome had not been oblivious to the fact that the two cranes seemed to have an unending supply of money and rice on their hands and curiously asked about it.

The cranes shared a look before Takamaru replied that it had been a gift to his great-grandfather. Lifting the pouch that Koyuki usually never let leave her waist he demonstrated by putting a stone inside, saying the number three, and lifted three stones out.

"This pouch will create copies of whatever I put in it, but only three times a day and only a number no higher than one-hundred. So long as those two limitations are met this pouch will copy anything. Like say ten grains of rice, copy them by ten, and we will have one-hundred rice grains. Mind you they are copied exactly as they were, so if you tried to copy rice that was old and molding you would have old and molding rice instead of fresh rice."

Kagome clapped her hands in awe. "You don't find such items everyday Takamaru-san. Your Grandfather must have done something impressive to earn such a gift." Takamaru blushed at that and Koyuki giggled. Kagome and Shippo looked at her curiously.

"More like he flirted with the previous owner so well that she created it for him 'to always remember me by'." Kagome goggled.

"Created?"

"Indeed, yokai can travel greater distances than humans. His great-grandfather traveled to a land so far into the west once that he met gods and goddesses of lands near a great ocean. That was where he met and learned from one of their fertility goddesses, the creator of that pouch." Koyuki giggled, giving her mate an indulgent eye.

Takamaru merely blushed more.

22.

Spring

Koyuki hummed gently as Kagome cried her heart out, thanking the kami that the boys had gone out to teach Shippo better trapping methods; giving the women some much needed privacy.

Koyuki had noticed for days that Kagome had become depressed and had no real explanation as to why. Takamaru and Shippo had also noticed before long and had silently agreed to let Koyuki, the only other woman in the group, handle it.

Koyuki would not deny that this was somewhat new ground for her, as most yokai species did not have such emotional outbursts, but humans she learned were another story.

Which is why it was only a little startling when Koyuki had simply sat next to her and asked why she had been feeling so depressed, only for her mistress to burst into tears and cling to her.

She had no idea the cause of the outburst, but she would be a proper friend and let her charge and mistress cry her heart out.

Sometime later, Kagome was able to chokingly sob that at this time of the year she would be with her family out celebrating the coming of spring. There would have been games, laughter, feasting, and simply being with each other.

Koyuki's heart hurt. She and her mate knew somewhat that her mistress and Shippo had not been in that cave long ago by choice, though the details or their origins were rarely spoken of. The one main, and unspoken, detail they understood was that they had left family and friends behind that they could never see again.

_'Both of you have great strength Kagome-sama, to keep that pained longing bottled up for so long. But it is alright to let go. When you finally let go, you can finally start to heal._' Koyuki soothed gently, rocking her little chick with low bird songs.

/

Kagome, who had finally allowed herself to have a breakdown and cry her eyes out on Koyuki's shoulder, was able to accept that she was never returning to either the feudal era or the modern era. This was only made bearable by the presence of Shippo and the two cranes.

With acceptance of her new life she delved right into the lessons the cranes were teaching her, ready to learn and thus _thrive_ in her new world.

With her weapons lessons it turned out that Kagome, thanks in no small part to watching Kagura's dances during the many battles, had been able to breeze through lessons with the tessen. She had no formal school of movement, but it was elegant enough that anyone watching her would not suspect that she was only a novice. She even became proficient enough to seriously wound a few unsuspecting lesser yokai when they thought they could sneak up on the group.

Her work with the naginata was not going as well as she had wanted, but considering what little staff lessons she had remembered from before the Final battle Kagome had gone from 'randomly-swinging-hoping-it-hits' phase to 'worse-than-a-rookie-student'.

It was progress.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Next Chapter: two new additions to the family


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's another chapter! Hope you like it!

\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

23.

Summer

The Higurashi group had decided to travel farther west than Musashi and into the southern borders of the Central Lands, a small neutral zone where none of the Cardinal Territories laid claim to. They had been five days into their journey when they came across a group of distressed humans.

As they approached the group had huddled together in fear at the sight of the yokai and at the weaponry Kagome was carrying, but Kagome's reassurances calmed them down enough that they were willing to talk.

"We are a traveling band of performers. We host minor plays, songs, dancing, and some fortune-telling on the side. We were intending to leave for the south to perform in the Renpu(1) when our wagon hit a hole in the road and caused one of our koto players' Mana to twist her wrist when she fell off. None of us have any healing knowledge and do not know how serious it is, let alone the closest healer is a day away."

Kagome offered them to look at her free of charge, to which the group readily agreed and brought Mana to her. Only from seeing countless worse injuries did Kagome hold back a wince at how swollen the wrist was. Pushing aside her doubts Kagome went into 'medic' mode and began feeling the wrist, checking for any sign of broken bone or ligaments.

To the relief of the performers there was no breaking of the wrist, but Kagome warned them as she put soothing balm on the wrist and bandaged it that Mana would need to hold off from moving it for a day or so, changing the bandages and balm in the morning and before going to bed. Once the swelling subsided Mana was to exercise her wrist a few times a day for the next few days. If there were still problems they were to find a healer to look at it.

The performers, Mana especially, thanked the Higurashi's profusely and promised to put the good word for them wherever they went.

Later, as they walked further west, Takamaru lightly mentioned that by the time they reached the western borders, most of the villages would know of them.

Kagome laughed nervously, "Your joking right?" Takamaru did not reply to that, but the mischievous gleam in Koyuki's eye made Kagome groan and Shippo laugh.

/

During the year traveling Japan the Higurashi had made a name for themselves defending villages from lesser demons, helping any they came across, and generally doing good deeds.

At first there had been much fear concerning her yokai companions, but over time and the more villages they visited the more there rep grew; until finally some village headmen even went out of their way to come greet all of them.

Though even now, there were just as many who refused to even let them enter the village.

24.

Shippo had taken his experiences to heart.

"If I can't fight, then I can at least hide and run" had been his reasoning as he used his kitsune trickery on every person he could. He still learned how to use his dagger-sword as best her could, but everyone knew that it was more for last-defense then anything at this point.

Thus far his greatest achievement had been when he had scared a group of bandits to abandon their intention of raiding a village, using only his transformations and illusions. The entire village had a small celebration in Shippo's honor.

Shippo had never blushed so much in one night.

25.

The most unexpected change was when Kagome found a pair of twin hanyou children, physically not even six, shivering in a tree truck. They had look half starved and had ragged clothing.

No one in their group was surprised when Kagome being Kagome yanked them from the tree, dragged them to their camp, and gave them some hot soup and a warm bed, and all out mothering them.

The two cranes and kitsune had shared a knowing look before Shippo mock-whispered "Looks like I'm getting sisters."

26.

It turned out that the two children, Hinoko and Sekitanko, were the twin daughters of a fire-elemental yokai and a mortal father. Both children looked exactly alike, miniature versions of their mother their father had once said, except for the coloring of their hair and eyes; Hinoko had black eyes with fire-red hair while her sister had fire-red eyes with black hair.

The village they had all lived in had only accepted the presence of the girls and their mother because their father had been a respected man in the community, but when he had died in an accident the villagers had wasted no time placing ill-omens over their presence.

A few months after their father's death and with the coming of winter, the villagers had banded together with a traveling monk and had attacked the small hut they lived in. Their mother had ordered them to flee while she gave them time, and that had been the last they ever saw of their mother.

27.

Well, Kagome being Kagome, all it took was that story for her maternal instincts to go off and insist that both girls stay with them.

Shippo prophesized well that he would get two sisters.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N: to all who have continued to follow my fic, thanks you!

(1) the Renpu was the alternative name of Kamakura, the capital of the Kamakura Shogunate. It's about 31 miles south-west of modern Tokyo.

Next Chapter: The Higurashi clan gets a home


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: On with the show! :3

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

28.

"Kagome-sama, a word if you will?" Takamaru inquired. Kagome blinked but nodded.

Following him some distance away from the group Kagome wondered what the crane had to say that needed to be spoken of away from the children.

Once a certain distance away Takamaru turned to her and spoke seriously, "Kagome-sama, while I believe your actions are noble to take in Hinoko-chan and Sekitanko-chan, have you realized what that entitles?"

Kagome tensed, if Takamaru was implying what she thought he was…

"Such as?" she asked coldly. Takamaru blinked in surprise at her sudden shift.

"Those with fire yokai in their blood are more susceptible to the change in seasons then most Kagome-sama, especially when young. All things considering, it is my belief that only their human blood allowed them to survive the winter." He continued, slightly hesitant.

Kagome's cold aura vanished as she berated herself for even doubting Takamaru's intentions. She knew he was a good person at heart, something like one's origins meant nothing to him.

"As their caretaker Kagome-sama, you will need shelter to raise them during the winter months. In fact all of us, you, Shippo-kun, Koyuki, and myself, need to stop migrating and find a place to rest. Even the freest bird needs a nest to roost in." he finished wisely.

Kagome paused, thinking about his words. She then asked, "What would you suggest then?"

29.

Kagome stared at the modest but pristine house Takamaru had brought them to. It was a traditional home like any other, but unlike the ones in the village farther down the valley this one was obviously meant for a noble family. The sight of the bowing transparent spirits in front of the door, welcoming the return of their master, further gave it away.

Turning her head slowly to the blushing cranes she pointed to the house aka mansion. "Alright you two, spill."

30.

Kagome had to stop from jumping out of her seat when the shoji slide open and a tea set floated inside by itself. The tea was place on the table and distributed among all three of them before the shoji closed.

The room was silent for a few moments.

"Were those the 'house-spirits' you spoke of in your lessons? The one's whose sole duty is to keep the home in prime condition and to follow the orders of the clan as living servants would?" Kagome asked with a bland look. Koyuki had the nerve to not look sheepish for the obvious connection.

Takamaru cleared his throat, obviously a little uncomfortable with the look Kagome was giving them. Glancing to his mate, he nearly winced when he saw the look in her eyes, 'you started this, you end it'. Returning his stare to Kagome he began.

"Koyuki and I are the last of a minor noble family Kagome-sama. So minor that while my family were nobles, we did not even have a place at any court. Most of our lands now belong to other yokai clans and no officials from any court sent notice of our presence for over a few decades. Thus when my grandfather, the only other member of the clan, died Koyuki and myself chose to travel the lands."

Kagome nodded, "That explains the mansion, it also explains why you both know so much about yokai court, but still…"

"You are curious as to why we, as nobles, would give our alliance and nobility status to you?" Koyuki added. Kagome nodded her agreement. "Because as my mate told you long ago Kagome-sama, we cranes can see a person's base nature easily. And we knew from the start that you were a person worth serving." She told her mistress proudly.

Kagome lightly blushed at that.

Koyuki suddenly smiled gleefully. "Besides, now that we are home we can begin with lessons on how to be an active noble without the worries of survival."

Kagome groaned and banged her head against the table.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Next Chapter: The destined meeting!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: And here is the moment you've all been waiting for! the meeting between Kagome and onbe of the puppies!

\/\/\/\/\

31.

_Winter, 1st month, third year_

_This is the second winter in the Higurashi castle, the third winter I had experienced altogether in this era._

_Kami, so much has changed since then._

_Koyuki and Takamaru were quick to officially transfer all their nobility titles to me and my children. Me, a noble? And the Head of the family no less? Inu would have thought I had sat him into the twilight zone._

_Anyway, there have been some good changes in my life._

_It's been almost a year since I came to accept my life here and it has been thanks to everyone that I have become the person I am today. A person that once upon a time I once thought only a dream of ever becoming._

_I am Higurashi Kagome, Head of the Higurashi Clan, mother of Higurashi Shippo, Higurashi Hinoko, and Higurashi Sekitanko._

_I am the noble who rules over the Higurashi domain and all who live within it. I am the healer who my people come to when they need aid. I am the teacher who freely teaches any who come to learn to read and write within my small school._

_I am a master of the bow, the naginata, and the tessen. I am the defender of this domain when threats step foot on my land. I am the miko who purges the darkness from hearts both yokai and mortal. _

_And I am the one untouched by the flow of time. _

_…_

_….It seems so strange, for a barely remembered sentence to have so much meaning. _

_It seemed that Kaguya was right about me, I am one who time flows around. _

_It was Shippo who noticed a while back that I had not aged all that much since we landed in this era. I asked Takamaru-san if he knew anyone who could explain this and he took me to a witch that was reputed for being wise._

_From what the witch told me, my aging will slow down with every year that goes by until I age no differently than a yokai. By the time I am twenty in body, I could easily be a hundred years old. It will continue as thus until "the flow of time reconnects with my spirit", which if I'm correct could be centuries away._

_My friends and family are overjoyed, and it gives me some closer that I might just live long enough to see my modern family again, but the thought of such a long life…."humans were not meant to live so long" the witch said with pity in her voice, and I think she is right._

With a sigh, Kagome closed her journal and set it within her 'treasure chest', filled with gifts from her children and students as well as the only remaining modern appliances she still owned. Locking it closed she took a moment to look out at the forest bordering the manor.

She narrowed her eyes, _'Something feels off._' Without a sound she picked up her bow from its stand and exited her room. Slipping into a pair of zori laid out for her she stealthily marched into the forest.

After years walking through these very forests Kagome knew where she was going without even looking as she followed the sensation of a disturbance.

'_It can't be a yokai; I would have sensed it before it ever set foot on the grounds. The villagers know better than to wander through the forest this late at night. So who or what could it be?'_

Suddenly her ears picked up the sounds of stumbling and racket that no forest animal would ever make. Instinctively readying her bow, Kagome crouched down and crab-walked through what little underbrush still held onto life in the coming cold.

Peeking through the brush she narrowed her eyes at the sight of three tall strangers. Her eyes hardened when she realized that they expelled no aura, like Kanna. They were speaking in hushed voices, but the urgency in them made it possible to hear some of their words.

"_Make…..stop…control…..!"_

_"…stop him!...you carry him?"_

_"Must hurry….take the child…..!"_

Her eyes widened when the bundle, which she had not noticed until then, whined and wiggled. Personal experience with kidnapping instantly connected the dots as to what the strangers were doing.

Instantly aiming for the one holding the bundle, she drew her bow and released the purifying-arrow. The target had only a second to exclaim in surprise before turning to dust.

The other two instantly drew wakizashi and tried to pick up the bundle, but her next arrow forced them away. The bundle scrambled away from the clearing. The strangers cursed and tried to follow but her arrows insured they stayed inside the clearing.

Once the bundle escaped into the underbrush, Kagome drew her tessen and opened it. Filling the weapon with her miko powers she jumped up into view, drawing the attention of the yokai, and made a sharp sweeping arch that released her powers in a large wave.

Both yokai tried to escape it, their eyes wild at the realization as to what they were fighting, but they were too slow. With barely an agonized scream, they too became dust.

32.

Kagome remained still for a few moments, making sure there was no hidden enemy waiting for her to lower her guard.

Once sure there were none, she sheathed her tessen and bow. '_Now to find the child_.'

Following the obvious trail left behind Kagome soon found the trembling child hidden under a tree. It froze with a jerk when she approached, loosening the cloth covering it. Kagome blinked when she felt the aura of the child before her instantly appear. '_So the cloth blocks aura detection. Knowing yokai it must also have been to block smell as well._'

Her eyes narrowed slightly. There was something familiar about this aura….her eyes widened in shock. '_It's the aura of a hanyou! Those yokai were kidnapping a hanyou?_' now that made no sense. Even in the feudal era most high yokai did not need to be so subtle with hanyou, as they were seen as lower than dirt. The only reason they would go so far was if the hanyou was the child of a rather high ranking yokai that could easily have killed them in one-on-one combat.

'_Well whatever the reasons, this child needs help_.' As she took a step forward the moonlight peeked form behind the clouds, revealing the face of the child.

Kagome froze.

Silverish hair. Golden eyes. Doggy ears on the top of the skull.

Inu-Hanyou. Centuries before the feudal era. Close to the Western Lands.

'_Oh Kami-sama…'_

Though a mere child, the hanyou before her was someone she could never forget.

It was Inuyasha.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/

A/N: And here we go, little Inu-kun! :3

Next Chapter: Kagome learns that not all is what she thought in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here we go!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/

33.

She should not have been surprised really, this was around the time Inuyasha had been born.

She had at the beginning of her second journey thought of taking Shippo with her and going to look for any sign of Inuyasha or his family; but the fact was she knew very little about his mother or his childhood, let alone where either of them had lived before or after Inuyasha's birth.

And she knew better than to try the Western Lands, where Sesshōmaru by now was ruling with little interest or care of his half-brother. From what lessons of the 'Western Lord' Koyuki and Takamaru had instructed her on, he was busy fixing the mess in his court thanks to the fight between the Dragon Lord Ryukotsusei and the Inu no Taisho and the 'incident' afterwards; which she assumed was the death of the Inu Taisho. Even if Sesshōmaru had a shred of care for his half-brother, he would not have been able to check up on him anytime soon.

But even in her shocked mind, a little voice pointed out that something was no right about this. Considering what she knew about Inuyasha's childhood, he and his mother had been regulated to living with humans, and any interest from a yokai court had been none-existent. '_So why all of a sudden, would yokai have an interest in him enough to kidnap him?_'

A soft whine interrupted her doubts. She mentally kicked herself. '_Theorize later Kagome! Inuyasha is here and in trouble!_'

She bent before him slowly, making sure she did not tower over him. Even at such a young age his inu instincts would stamp her as a threat when cornered.

Smiling reassuringly she called gently to the frightened hanyou with her hand outstretched, "It's alright Inu-chan, I will not hurt you." Inuyasha slowly stopped trembling, sniffing cutely at her hand from a distance. Kagome remained still, as patient as a saint thanks in no small part to the older version of Inuyasha.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the small hanyou drew closer to her. She continued to smile gently, murmuring lowly so that the sound of her voice did not startle him.

It all came together when Inuyasha finally nudged her hand, taking in her scent. Slowly moving her hand, she began to smooth along his hair. She smiled when the adorable vision of the puppy before her sent her 'mother instincts' on high.

Slowly moving closer, she encircled him in her arms and gently lifted him up in a hug. Inuyasha curled closer, quickly falling asleep in her arms.

Watching the younger form of the hanyou she had traveled with doze in her arms, Kagome swore with all her being that Inuyasha would have the life he deserved. She would be dammed if she allowed him to be denied a happy childhood.

No matter the consequences.

34.

When she returned to the manor, Kagome was not surprised to see Koyuki and Takamaru waiting for her; both holding yari (1) and determined faces. At the sight of her unharmed though, they smiled and lowered their yari. When their gazes landed on Inuyasha, burning questions entered their brown eyes.

"Inside you two. I will explain everything once in my study. Everything." Both cranes shared a quick look before nodding and quickly entering the manor.

Once inside and trading her zori for indoor wear, Kagome walked calmly to her study in the back of the manor, Inuyasha still dozing in her arms. Around her she could hear the faint sounds of the mostly invisible house-spirits working, preparing refreshments, keeping the fire in the children's room burning, and no doubt preparing tomorrow's activities with an extra child in mind.

Reaching her study Kagome waited for the shoji to slide open before entering. Unmindful of the closing screen she walked with purpose to her low desk, carved with simple yet elegant designs of cranes. Sitting gently as to not jostle the child, Kagome positioned Inuyasha to rest in her lap. She smiled when he snuggled closer into her cloths, taking in her scent of fresh summer rain to memory.

Once sure Inuyasha would be comfortable Kagome turned her full attention to the two yokai sitting in front of her desk, who were watching her tender care of the hanyou with interest.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome began her tale. Of the world she grew up in. Being dragged down the well. Meeting Kaede and Mistress Centipede. Inuyasha. Shippo. Miroku. Sango and Kirara. Sesshōmaru. The Shikon no Tama. Midoriko. Naraku. His incarnations and allies. Koga. Kohaku. Kikyo.

All the major battles winding down to the final battle against Naraku and the wish that would have returned her home, had Shippo not disrupted the magic.

Waking in this era with the knowledge there was no going back.

By the end of the story Kagome's legs had fallen asleep but she didn't care. What she did care about was the silent forms of her two most trusted friends before her.

After some time Takamaru dryly gulped before speaking breathlessly. "My mate and I…we knew that both of you had gone through hardship and suffering…we knew that you had made some sort of sacrifice but…..we never could have imagined this…." He lowered his head, his expression clear and mystified.

Koyuki stood and walked over to Kagome. She kneeled before her, gazing with soulful brown eyes.

She hugged them gently. "Oh my dear Kagome-sama…"

Kagome closed her eyes and let the warm embrace consume her, a relieved tear falling.

35.

Takamaru suddenly tensed and paled.

"Kagome-sama." Kagome gave him a questioning look at his sudden distress. "When you spoke of Lord Sesshōmaru-sama, why did you refer to him as the Western Lord?" Now it was Kagome's turn to be baffled.

"Because that was what he was during the feudal era. By the time I arrived, he was already known far and wide as the Western Lord."

"But why would he be given that title at such a young age when his Lord father would still be in his prime?" The creeping fear in his voice was beginning to frighten Kagome, but she answered anyway.

"Because the Inu no Taisho _died_ the day Inuyasha was born. He succumbed to his wounds from the fight with Ryukotsusei, and sacrificed himself to give Inuyasha and his mother Izayoi the chance to escape from her human captors. I myself never even of knew him until Myoga-jiji, Inuyasha's cowardly retainer, told stories of his past exploits and took us to his tomb. Without their father to rule, Sesshōmaru took the reins and became the Western Lord…Why?" she asked, dread filling her as her mind began to race at the implications of Takamaru's questions.

Both cranes shared a look before speaking slowly, "Kagome-sama, the Inu no Taisho did indeed fight the Dragon Lord Ryukotsusei, but he never succumbed to his wounds. He still lives."

Everything Kagome ever knew and believed of the world suddenly shattered.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: Dundundun! And que the gasping! Poor Kagome, she is now going to have to reevaluate everything about what she knows of this situation.

(1) yari were the precurser of naginata, basically they were the the Japanese version of the spear.

Next Chapter: we take a break to look into things going on in the West


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** To all those who have continued from day one following my fic, thank you! :3

Oh well on with the show!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

36.

Shippo, Sekitanko, and Hinoko dashed into the room when they saw their adopted mother faint. "Yōbo-san!"

Koyuki caught her before she reached the floor, and a glance at the precious cargo in Kagome's arms confirmed that he had not awoken.

Turning to look at the three children surrounding them with faint scorn, "You should all be in bed." she sent a pointed look at Shippo, who nervously laughed. "I assume you all heard Kagome-sama's tale?" They had the decency to look abashed. She stared at them a few moments longer before sighing.

"You three inherited more of her recklessness than I would have hoped." All three of them looked away, but with proud smiles.

"That was not a compliment children."

37.

The air in the Western Pagoda had become chilling and vibrant with rage.

Servants worked as quietly as possible, wishing not to earn the attention of the furious Lord or his family.

It had all started when the youngest son of their Lord had been kidnapped. No one knew how or who had done it, but as soon as their Lord and his Lady Izayoi discovered his disappearance the Lord had gone into a rage; ordering all his subjects to go in search. The Lady Izayoi had collapsed and was currently being attended by her sister-mate Lady Inukimi.

It had been a week since then and with everyday it seemed the Lord became more aggressive, frightening all from approaching.

Then on the morning of the eighth day a house-spirit bearing an unfamiliar crest appeared before the Pagoda and bared a message to their Lord.

38.

Moryomaru, the retainer of the Lord, was almost dashing with the message to his Lord's study. In his other hand he had a simple message for any to read 'We have found someone that belongs to you.' While the message itself was vague, in this situation it could only mean one thing.

39.

"_To the Lord of the Western Lands,_

_This is NOT a ransom letter! Nada, zip, zilch!- _

Those words made even the enraged beast of the Inu no Taisho pause and figuratively blink at the blunt and unfamiliar phrases.

A lot less enraged and more clear-headed and confused, Inutaisho reread the letter.

"_To the Lord of the Western Lands,_

_This is NOT a ransom letter! Nada, zip, zilch! _

_Calmed down now? Good._

_It has recently come to my attention that you are missing one of your sons. Be assured Inu-chan is perfectly fine! With a bath, some food, sleep, and loving attention he barely even realizes he's not even home. In fact here….._(there were some overlaid handprints that had the faintest scent of Inuyasha_) he says hello as well. _

_My clan and I have been keeping an eye on him ever since I…took care…of his captors. He's just waiting for someone to come pick him up. _

_My servant will lead you to our clan manor since I've been informed most courts don't remember us anymore. I'll have a room prepared for your arrival. _

_Salutations,_

_Higurashi Kagome"_

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

_**A/N**__: _Hope you like it thus far.

Next Chapter: The Lord of the West meets a human unlike any other.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: To all my fans thank you for your support!

I hope you enjoy the show!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/

40.

Both Ladies and Heir of the House of the West watched as their fully armored Lord left the Pagoda, following the house spirit towards the Central Lands. Lady Izayoi, eyes red and bloodshot from her constant tears, wrung her hands as Lady Inukimi stared at the receding sight of her mate.

Sesshōmaru, the eldest son of Inutaisho, merely waited until his father had left the boundaries of the Pagoda before returning inside, his interest returning to the workings of the Lands.

41.

It was the sound of birds greeting the day that woke her. Bleary eyed she groaned, rubbing the back of her head as she sat up. '_What happened? And why does my head hurt? The last thing I remember was…'_ Kagome froze. Then scrambled in panic searching for any sign of a certain hanyou.

Her search was stalled by the arrival of a house spirit, who brought in a tray of tea and breakfast. Another lifted a set of casual clothes into the air, waiting for her to dress. Kagome rose to her feet, "Where is the child I brought last night?" she demanded firmly.

The sensation of wisps of air tickling her ear, filled with words only she could hear, reassured her. The time misplaced miko relaxed, now content with the knowledge that Inuyasha was with the cranes. Allowing herself to fall into her familiar routine, she could not but brood over the words spoken to her last night.

If it was true, and it was the Inu no Taisho, not Sesshōmaru, who ruled the Western Lands, what did it mean for the future she and Shippo had lived?

Kagome had always assumed that the magic of time had brought Shippo and herself to the past by accident, distorted by the unexpected variance of Shippo's actions.

It had gone without saying that she had been worried about what that meant for the future.

Before learning of her unexpected youth, Kagome had fretted, out of sight, about how she could take care of Shippo and what his mere presence would even mean when he would be born in about a century or so. She knew nothing really of taking care and raising a kitsune, let alone living long enough to make a difference.

With the help of the cranes and her youth that changed, but the basis of distorting time had always been present in the back of her mind, reminding her of all the _very_ bad possibilities of two of the same people existing on the same plain (time paradox anyone?). With the discovery of the Inutaisho however, that changed _everything_.

Kagome was no expert, but she had read and heard enough anime and manga to know about the basics of alternate realities or timelines. That for every single action in the world a new world was created where that action was not taken or done differently, with this continuing on and on exponentially.

Kagome sat down behind her desk, inhaling the scent of her favorite tea. '_The case may be that I was only half right. Shippo and I did fall into the past, but not the past of __our__ world. We could easily have landed in one of these alternate realities, one where the Inu no Taisho still lived and actually raised Inuyasha in the Western Lands.' _She paused in her musings to sip her tea, a calming habit she had come to enjoy in her rather simple life. Once filled with the soothing brew she continued,_ 'The power that was meant to return me home had been the climax of the Shikon's final breath, more than enough power to be able to create and hold a tunnel that dragged us both through time __and__ space._'

But still…..

What did this mean for history as she had known it?

41.

Kagome giggled at the adorable sight.

Her students had not been adverse to the presence of the inu-hanyou, thanks in part to years studying alongside Shippo and the twins, and had taken to acting as the 'responsible-adults' to his baby-antics.

Keichiro, the second son of the village headman and one of her best students, was currently learning patience by watching over Inuyasha (Inu-chan to the students) as he play with some of the simple baby-level games. Mind you he had help watching over the happy energetic hanyou, the twins had taken to becoming Inu-chan's 'big-sisters' during his stay and followed him everywhere.

Shippo and her only other student, Mei the village's unwanted child, continued their sand-calligraphy but did glance over from time to time; ready to take their turns watching over the cute little hanyou whose puppy expressions could melt even the normally emotionless house spirits.

One of said spirits drifted unseen to her ear and whispered that the message had been received and the messenger was returning with company, just as predicted.

"_The Lord of the West, the Inu no Taisho, is a brilliant strategist at the best of times and reckless bordering madness at the worst." _Takamaru had told her, leaving Kagome to wonder if that was where the Inus got the defining keys of their personalities.

Kagome's smile faltered at the thought.

'_Everything I had ever believed would come to pass no longer is set in stone. _

Never the less, the last thing she wanted was her students caught up in the mess in case an angry and worried yokai father went a little too far, therefore…"Keichiro-kun, Mei-chan, lessons for today are over." Keichiro gave her a look both thankful and sad, he had been enjoying his time with the energetic pup, while Mei sighed and began to pack up her tools.

Once the school closed and her students left for the village below with a house spirit, with a message to the headman that a rather powerful yokai would be coming to visit and not to panic, Kagome carried Inuyasha inside the manor for dinner.

Glancing at the clapping pup in her arms she had to admit there was one thing she had been glad about, learning that Inuyasha was old enough to eat semi-solid foods. The prospect of needing a wet nurse had made Koyuki give Kagome an excited look, mumbling about how a few select herbs would 'do the trick'.

Kagome had thanked every kami she knew when Koyuki told her in disappointment that Inuyasha didn't need to be breast feed.

42.

Kagome paused, then headed straight for her dressing room. Breathing an order to the spirits she walked with purpose.

The shoji opened for her as she approached letting her walked without pause into her room. Placing Inuyasha in the arms of one of the visible spirits she stood with her arms outstretched. "Redress me." She ordered.

43.

When she entered the dining hall with Inuyasha in her arms her clan gave a start at the sight of her but did not comment, as the very air around her was one they had come to recognize very well.

When the Lord of the West came, he would be in for a surprise.

44.

Inutaisho landed in his true form, intrigued by the location and energy doting throughout the land. It was a small territory, encompassing only one low mountain that had a split at its southern side creating a wide valley with a river flowing through the middle and ending with a waterfall. (1)

With his yokai eyes it was easy to see that not only was this land well safe from large human armies reaching it, it also had only one rather impressive sized village at the lower portion of the valley with a manor higher up. Even yokai armies would have some trouble bringing supplies or troops enmass up the mountain.

The breezy sound of the house spirit's voice drew back his attention. Transforming into his human form he followed the spirit to the manor.

As they walked through the forest, Inutaisho noted how empty the land was of any youki.

All too soon the Lord exited the forest and his gaze zoomed in on the figures standing in front of the manor.

He ignored the house spirits and the two crane yokai, though all were armed with yari or some form of tool, and focused on the woman standing tall between the two cranes.

In her arms was his pup Inuyasha, whose appearance and scent indicated nothing was wrong with him; merely a little drowsy. Looking to the woman he was mentally taken aback.

The woman was past her sixteenth summer with long blue-black hair braided in a style unknown to him and had grey-blue eyes. A gust of wind to his nose confirmed that she was human and a _miko_ of all things.

However, it was her clothing that interested the Lord. She wore a white kosode over a sunset-orange shitagi (2) and on top of those were a black kataginu with the same crest as before in gold on her shoulders and a black hakama held up by a golden hoso-obi. (3) She also wore a grey uchikake with mint green bamboo (4) around her arms like his mate Inukimi wore her mokomoko, causing it to trail on the ground. To finish her look was a wonderfully crafted bow attached to her back, a stock of arrows at her side, and a gleaming tessen peeking out of her obi.

'_She wears the clothes and weapons of a man under and with those of a woman. She is telling me that she is Alpha, to hell with her gender, without even saying a word.'_ He analyzed.

The woman tilted her head to him and bowed just enough that gave him the proper respect of one lord to a higher ranking one (5), without so much as jostling the pup in her arms.

"Greeting to you Lord Inu no Taisho of the West, I am Higurashi Kagome, Lady of these lands."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/

(1) this is a tired waterfall, personally one of my favorite types of waterfall.

(2)-(4): like before, information on the clothes can be found in the Costume Museum mentioned in earlier chapters, and also within the Kamakura period section.

(5): in Japan the act of bowing between individuals is custom, but there is in fact different type of bows. Bows of greeting, apology, or respect to name a few. Depending on the circumstance and what your rank is to the person bowing to, the bow has a varrying deepness and lasts for a period of time. In this situation, Kagome is bowing just enough to show her polite respect to a lord of higher rank than herself.

See you next time!

Next Chapter: Kagome's once simple life becomes complicated.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello everyone!

To all those paitiently waiting for my updates, thank you so much for your love of "UV". It wamrs this author's heart to see her work so loved.

Now on with the show!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/

45.

He marched till he was towering over her, his eyes now trained on his pup. She gave him a smile at that and gently held him out to the yokai.

Somewhat startled by how willingly she gave him, he gingerly took his pup back in his arms and lifted him up till his nose graced the top of his head. Taking deep breaths, Inutaisho took in his pup's scent, noting that like before there was no sign of anything affecting the pup. Said pup wrinkled his nose as the familiar scent of his shire stirred him, squirming deeper into his arms.

The beast within him settled and calmed, its pup now in the safety of his arms and the sense of danger to him nonexistent.

For the first time in days, the Inu no Taisho felt peace.

46.

Inside her office Kagome sipped her tea as her guest cuddled Inuyasha in his lap. Placing her cup down on the desk she gave her full attention to the Lord before her. "You wish to know about the situation that led to this?"

He inclined his head. "Two nights ago I sensed a disturbance within my forest and investigated. There I came across three yokai, though because of their aura repelling cloth I did not know this immediately. When I overheard them I realized they had kidnapped Inu-chan and shot the one holding him with one of my arrows. I soon disposed of the other two. Once sure of no others I brought Inu-chan to my manor and took care of him until now."

He frowned, slowly smoothing his pup's silver hair. "There were no identifications?" she shook her head.

"No Inutaisho-sama, the cloth they wore both shielded them from detection and from identification. By the time I had thought to concern myself with such they were already gone and dust."

The stern and cold gleam in his eyes, one her memories placed on a more aristocratic, but just as dangerously alluring, face, made her sip her tea slowly. If either of his sons had inherited pieces of the Inutaisho's personality, then by her calculations the lord's mind was contemplating and planning furiously over every single thread of knowledge he had of the situation.

It was a look Kagome knew well. She had seen it in Sesshōmaru's eyes enough to deduce that in the future, someone was going to die.

Painfully.

47.

Later that night, Kagome sat on the roka(1) outside her sleeping room; her ever-present tessen resting in her lap. Watching the moon overhead, Kagome sighed.

'_I'm happy for Inuyasha, he has a father that obviously adores him and would go to great lengths to protect him. But still, the presence of his father changes __everything__. It was because of his death that Izayoi-san had to find homage with her human relatives; it was because of his death that Inuyasha would have learned and experienced everything that made him the Inuyasha I knew. And if just this one thing was changed, how much more?_' she thought, memories of her fights against the panther clan, Naraku, and many others fleeting through her mind.

Kagome sighed again, mentally slapping the memories to the back of her mind. Now was not the time to think of events that would not happen for decades if not centuries. Instead she returned her mind to the present.

'_I have no knowledge of what sort of rivalries or grudges held against Inu no Taisho besides those I experienced; but that is not going to help all that much. Enemies can become allies over time and vice versa, and considering the situation with different timelines there is no telling what or who could be daring enough to kidnap Inuyasha from the Western Pagoda. At this point pre-guessing on my part will only drive me crazy._'

Rising from the roka Kagome returned to her simple but cozy futon, with a _real_ pillow and not those confounded wooden perches Koyuki had tried to make her use!

Sighing this time with content she slipped into her futon and closed her eyes.

48.

"He is not so frightening."

The Inutaisho quirked an amused eyebrow at that declaration.

Mei quirked her own eyebrow back before going back to her calligraphy, Inuyasha sleeping in her lap.

From her place next to Hinoko, Kagome suppressed her desire to giggle at the sight of the greatest and most powerful yokai in history dismissed by a human child no older than ten.

The Western Lord had decided to stay until early evening, desiring that his pup would be ready for the trip and curious about the Lady who had taken such good care of his pup for no reason than the goodness of her own heart.

He had not been surprised she knew how to write, as a noble and Lady of her yokai shōen(2) she needed to be able to, but he had been interested in her school. He had never heard of anyone willing to teach for free, let alone the amount and content of subjects she gave out.

Some were familiar, such as the usage of numbers, calligraphy, and reading; but others, such as what she called 'elementary science' had him baffled. Some of the things taught in this subject alone went against much of the standard and accepted beliefs he knew of humans, of that he understood. Though to a yokai, a creature that was not above barrowing knowledge, some of the lessons were interesting; such as the one she called 'Laws of the physical world' (3).

The reaction of the children was also an interesting experience. The child Mei had obviously dismissed him but kept a constant vigilance of his pup by keeping him in her lap at all times. The young male child Keichiro had stared at him with a dash of fear but was quickly replaced with awe at the sight of his high-ranking regalia. The twin hanyous and kitsune kit who called the Lady mother had told him that if he hurt their mother or made Inuyasha cry they would beat him up, to their mother's mortification and own private humor.

The Lord of the West glanced at the Lady of the land and watched as her smile light up the room when her child presented her with a sheet of calligraphy.

And just like that, a devious plot was born.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

(1): there those outside hallways seen in traditional japanese houses, you can often find them in samurai movies (like the Last Samurai).

(2): there basically either a field or manor. As my Samurai history teacher and wikipedia describes them, they are: any of the private, tax-free, often autonomous estates or manors whose rise undermined the political and economic power of the emperor and contributed to the growth of powerful local clans (many samurai clans originate from these shoen).

(3): to those of the Kamakura, Kagome teaching about science would be utterly foreign, simply because even in the West science was still in its infancy stages, let alone the complexity we understand science today; it will make many of those around her (baring the cranes and her kids) wonder where she hailed from (hint hint).

next chapter: Fluffy-kun enters the scene!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Next chapter: Fluffy-kun! Squee!

Sorry. Fangirl-syndrome is a devastating illness that has no cure (who would want to anyway?)

\/\/\/\/\/\/

49.

Kagome had to hold back a gap, "Pardon me Inutaisho-sama, but did you just say that…" she trailed off.

With a smug grin he replied, "Indeed Higurashi-sama, I was hoping you would not mind housing my mates and sons in your shōen for the last two months of the winter season. After the shock my mortal mate suffered I would think a time out in a rather peaceful land with her son would do her some good. Besides" his grin widened, "my youngest pup enjoys your presence and would be devastated to leave."

'_That was low you conniving dog._' She furiously whimpered. "But what of your heir and his Lady Mother? Surely they would not approve of coming to a foreign land?" '_To a human land no less._' She added.

"My first mate has always been attached to the welfare of my second mate. She would not allow anything less. My son and heir will attend as my representative in my place." There was finality in his words that Kagome had to respect. And this would give her the chance to see Inuyasha more…

Kami dammit.

50.

When the cranes learned from their dazed mistress that they would have more guests arriving than leaving, they shared a proud and pleased look before assuring her that they would take care of it.

The next morning Kagome received a ledger of the items in their storage room, from rice to dishes to commodities, which had quadrupled from the last ledger presented to her two weeks ago.

It had taken a lot to not bang her head on her table in-front of her grinning _honorable_ guest.

51.

Sesshōmaru did not believe in omens or superstitions.

He gave his proper honors to the Kami, for even yokai as powerful as his father dared not overlook the heavenly might of the deities, but never had he believed in the power of omens. The power of prophecy and foresight were one thing, they had been proven by yokai and humans alike; it was another when something as foolish as human created omens were not only excepted by yokai but _believed_.

And yet when a house-spirit bearing his father's crest had appeared before the gates, Sesshōmaru just _knew_ that something unpleasant was going to occur.

Something that he had no doubt involved his father's mischievous games.

52.

He was proven correct.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

HAH! Weedle out of this one Sessy! You and Kagome are going to meet eachother whether you like it or not!

To all fans, I'm leaving this little note for you: I will try to update UV as much as possible, but this will only be as much as real life and my own creativity can let me. So expect only sparingly updates for a while.

Next chapter: first impressions. Again.


End file.
